Mobile device computing environments often include applications (“apps”) provided by third-party application developers. These applications are available for download to the mobile device computing environment via application stores or marketplaces. Applications that are available for download on an application store or marketplace are typically put through a curation process that examines the application to ensure the application is not harmful or malicious to the underlying mobile device computing environment (e.g., mobile device operating system (OS)) or otherwise blacklisted from the application store or marketplace for various reasons.